Broken promise
by Evil trash queen
Summary: They promised to stay together forever. One of them broke the promise.


Grey skies, timeless fun, and the purest of innocence.

The deafening sounds of children laughter reverberated inexorably through the little backyard of metroburg's most ostentatious suburb. Just six square meters of fenced green grass, not much besides the small abandoned yellow slide they got in their fifth birthday, which had filled their small bodies with eagerness back then but it was nothing more than an old toy now, it didn't matter to them though. This place still was their definition of _paradise._

It was probably not the place which occupied that warm spot in both of the children's hearts, it was the companionship. This place held their most treasured memories, since the age of princesses and pirates to the age of cowboys and ballerinas. Not a single memory remained in their heads in which the other wasn't there. Always together, always with their other half by their side, always complete. Like it's meant to be.

A youthful Max fought enthusiastically against the great frightening 'ghost' who haunted the mansion of 'Phoebe the famous pop singer' (it was nothing but a white bed sheet controlled by Phoebe's telekinesis) Pretty much an ordinary day in his job as a ghost buster. He stabbed it repeatedly with his holy sword, disregarding the obvious fact a ghost can't be stabbed and that the item he was holding was, in fact, a simple stick. But then again, not a single thing was impossible in their own little world.

A single raindrop landed on the girl's forhead, her sudden lost of attention made the blanket fall to the ground, back to it's inanimate behaviour. Her twin brother instantaneously found a way to link up the happening with the storyline of their game as he started jumping, cheering, and celebrating the killing of the ghost. But the previously mentioned raindrop was followed close behind by another one... then, another one, and next thing they knew, rain had took over the whole neighborhood.

Their mother who was lovingly observing the games of her kids from the inside of the house, mesmerized of how well was her daughter managing her powers to create the illusion of an undead spirit, called them in protecting them from catching a cold. The couple of siblings obeyed Barbara's instructions and walked back in.

"Phoebe, you did a great job with the blanket!" Their father, who was there as well praised his daughter

"Yeah, I didn't know you had such great management of your powers already!" Added their mother

Little did the inexperienced Max knew all that highly speaking of his sister would kill him on the inside some day in the future, but at least for now, even he felt proud of his best friend's skills. He smiled at her approvingly.

The little girl's cheeks went red with all of her family's attention landing on her. She raised her shoulders.

"I didn't know either, I think my powers work better when I'm playing with Max" She turned to him trying to focus the conversation on her brother instead and give him some credit

"Well! How about we celebrate with a hot chocolate mug?" Suggested the pleased mother

Both kids yelled in excitement to show their agreement to the idea. Both parents stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving the siblings on their own.

"Do you really think so?" Asked Max as they walked towards the individual couch, at their early age, they both fitted perfectly in there.

"What?" His sister didn't quite catch the meaning of his question

"Your powers! Do they really work better when I'm around?"

She smiled "definitely! It's... umm... What's that thing mom said last week?"

"A twin thing?"

"Yeah that! A twin thing, totally!"

The kids smiled at each other, no need to add a single word, just enjoying the simple act of being together.

"Well!..." A thought was born in the boy's head "if we're better together... we might as well stay together forever"

His sister smiled loving the deal "Of course" she raised her pinky finger, Max immediately wrapped his own around hers.

"Forever?"  
"Forever."

Standing outside motionless, the only thing showing any difference between a statue and the teen was his constant breathing, almost imperceptible, but the rhythmic moving of his chest was undeniable. He could listen to the silence-breaking sobs resonating through her blue wooden door, his whole weight laying against the corridor's wall, hands on his pockets and his head thrown back. He didn't even know what exactly was he doing there, or if it was worth it to knock on her door. Why did he felt so concerned? He shouldn't. It's just his sister who we're talking about, the person who he argued with relentlessly everyday, who beat him at everything and made his life a living nightmare. Then why couldn't he just let it go? The answer was in the back of his head as he tried with great difficulty to ignore it.

 _She choked a small cry._  
 _He sighted._

He knew he would eventually give in, might as well go ahead already. He took an unsure step forward, followed by a less troubled one, third step and he was finally right in front of the door.

 _It's just Phoebe... for fuck's sake just turn around Max._

 _She's your sister. Your twin sister!_

 _If she's being overdramatic because of a god damn breakup, why does it matter to you?_

 _Because if she's down, you're down, and you know it._

 _She's your biological other half after all..._

 _This won't freaking kill you!_

He furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment, obviously caused by the internal violent argument taking place inside his head. A sudden rush of bravery ran through his body as he swiftly crashed his knuckles against the door twice. Immediately regretting his actions, but there was no turning back now. A worryingly messy Phoebe opened the door, feeling surprised she actually gathered the strength to get out of bed. Her eyes were watery and red, she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked like a failing attempt of an afro.

"Hey..." he whispered

He hadn't expected her to look so... broken. Such sight clutched his small heart, small? Microscopic! but it was still there, and his sister's pain hurt it.

"What do you want?" Her bitterness was no surprise, it didn't bother him though, at least not this time.

"I heard you two... the argument you had at the porch..." He looked down and scratched the back of his head, trying to be 'caring' or at least to show concern was just as hard as defying gravity.

Phoebe looked at him for a second, waiting for the catch, for him to start laughing or making a smart-arse comment, but it never happened. It was unsurprisingly difficult to assimilate that her brother was _actually_ there to check up on her.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow

"So... I thought you would need this..." He brought to the front the cookie dough and chocolate chips ice cream he was hiding behind his back, the girl's eyes soon went wide

"I just literally checked the fridge a minute ago, where'd you get it?"

"There's a mini mart two blocks away, you know?" He rolled his eyes, the ghost of a cheeky smile curving his mouth

Phoebe took the bowl in her hands after reality finally hit her. And reality was, Max had actually heard her relationship-ending discussion, had seen she was devastated, and had actually took the time to bike two blocks down town to get her favourite ice cream.

"This isn't going to explode in my face when I open it, is it?" She half joked, half worried

He simply dedicated her one of his representative flirty smirks "it's the 'mystery' what keeps a girl hooked" he added a lot of emphasis to the word mystery

And right after that, without sentimental words or any type of hard work, Max got his sister to do what she would've never expected to do after such breakup... smile. Hell, she didn't just smile, she laughed! The boyfriend who she wasted almost seven months with had just put a cold ending to their relationship and, yet, she was resting against her room's door frame, in her green pajamas, at one A.M. laughing with the brother she was never happier to have. She took a step back and shook her head, gesturing Max to walk in.

That night had been full of surprises. That morning she would've never expected her boyfriend to be so heartless, she _definitely_ would've never expected her brother to be so warmhearted (even if it was just with her. Which was, yet, another gigantic shock), and specially, she would've never thought she would end up having a great time browsing Netflix, eating ice cream, and laughing about literary nothing with, no other but Max Thunderman.

"How do you feel?" He turned to her after their third movie's credits started playing

The upcoming superhero smiled. Even a nincompoop could see the mood swap she had just experienced.

"A lot better to be honest..." she pursed her lips thoughtfully "You know? This was going to happen eventually anyways... it's not like it was our destiny to be together... guys come and go!"

"Not me..." he stated

She stared at him for a second to realize how true he was being. Because after all, he had always been there, and deep down in her heart she knew he would always be there.

"Yeah... not you. And in your life you'll be fooled and played by all types of bitches, but non of them will ever piss you off as much as I do!" She joked, throwing a lighthearted punch at his arm

They laughed together, because they both knew it was true.

"Family's forever" he said  
"Forever." She reiterated

He walked out of the peaceful, warm, cherry fragranced comfort of his noticeable flamboyant home, only to be hit by a blast of cold air. Oh the difference was immense. The sounds of car wheels speeding against the pavement were the only thing breaking through the silence, he lived in a private suburb after all. A few years ago he would've hate it here, such silence and such loneliness would've been unbearable, but he _was not_ the man he used to be a few years ago, not anymore.

He made his way through the uncrowded sidewalk. The scarf around his neck in which he snuggled his nose did not provide enough warmth, consequently, he pulled his large grey coat's collar up. In the pockets of previously mentioned coat he hid his gloved hands, his left hand clutching at the letter he had written last night.

 _Dear Phoebe:_  
 _I don't know why I keep writing these letters when I know you won't ever answer, maybe it's because this is the only way in which I can tell you what I never did when I should've. There's just so much that I need to get out my chest._  
 _I never thought adult life would tear us apart, if I would've known your success as a superhero would take you away from me the way it did... I would've thrown everything away and would've dedicated my life to be the best sidekicks of history. Your sidekick, of course._

 _I wasted all the dear time we had together during our adventurous teenage years being an asshole to you, the only thing that let me sleep at night is trying to convince myself I was (at least) there when you needed me the most. Oh how I wish we could've stayed close, like Billy and Nora did, that all those evenings playing together at our little backyard in Metroburg should've never ended. Because trust me, I would sell my soul for just another day there with you._

 _Alright, alright, enough of me babbling like a fool. I guess you're wondering about Mom and Dad, as much as about Billy and Nora. They're doing great, nevertheless, they miss you a lot too (never as much as I do though). Nora's first year at college is going absolutely great, she has a small group of friends, they're all really nice kids. She still hangs a lot with Billy, who is being upgraded to a few senior classes because of how good he's doing at some subjects! Who would've thought right?_

 _Mom and Dad enjoy having the house for their own once again, still they're delighted to see us when we visit of course, never failing to give me a warm welcome and making me feel home. Actually... I take that back... they make me feel loved, but I realized something in the past year, all these time... h_ o _me was you. I felt home when you were around, your unusual smell of vanilla, lavender, and chocolate. Your dark chocolate eyes, the funny frown you used to do when I bothered you, your long hair, even our fights, our shared facial features and the way I saw myself in you. But dear heavens! It's more like a curse now, I've developed a radiant despise of mirrors, I see my face and all I see is you... it's killing me._

 _I miss you Pheebs, only God know how much I do. It's been a year since the last time I saw you and it was through a goddamn video call. It's been five years since the last time we actually touched, the last time we broke our rule of never holding each other but I'm so glad we did. I might be living an okay life but I am miserable without my twin, all I want to say is that, I forgive you for breaking our promise..._ _ **our pinky promise.**_ _I just want you back. I need you back._

 _-Love, a very broken brother_

His shoes made cracking noises as they stepped over the grass, he made his way through the place taking in all of his surroundings, even if he came here almost every time he got the chance and and already knew this place like the back of his hand. Gravestones lined up the lonely and (under any other kind of circumstances) frightening graveyard, some recently placed, whereas others, cracked and crumbled. Vines covered the engravings dedicated to the dead. Spiked black fences covered the place almost like it was a prison. The smell of old stone filled the air and attacked his freezing nosestrills.

He finally spotted it in the distance, standing still on it's place next to the big old ficus tree. The reason of his visit.

 _In the loving memory of Phoebe Thunderman_

Max took the paper out of his pocket and placed it over the gravestone, right where he placed all of his letters. He didn't know what exactly happened to them after he left them, maybe the wind blowed them away, maybe the grumpy old white haired gardener who took care of this place trashed them away, who knew?  
Just staring at the name of his sister, carved into the hard cold stone shattered his heart, his soul, and his mind. A zillion thoughts flew around his head, all collectively were being overwhelming. He needed to take some thoughts out... so that's what he did.

"Hey Pheebs... it's me again... I just... I came with my usual weekly letter. I... I wanted to check if everything was alright or...or..." This was too much. Excessively much. The silent whisper he has spoken with was to weak to keep on talking.

The memory of the night he had received the news his sister had been killed the wicked super villain 'Fire Storm' played all over in his head. He took a hand to his mouth to stop his voice from cracking. All kinds of emotions fought to escape through his bloodshot eyes, when we cried he would always clasp onto something for support, anything, this time it was his very sister's gravestone. His whole body shaked, his sobs were stifled at first as he tried to hide his aggressive pain, he was then overcomed by the wave of his emotions as he broke down entirely, all his strength washed. His lashes pressed together in clumps as if he'd been swimming, the tears made wet tracks down his face and dripped from his chin.

"Damn. I... I miss you so much. Couldn't you stay? **Couldn't you keep our promise?".**


End file.
